herofandomcom-20200223-history
Nerissa
Nerissa is one of the supporting characters for the animated film The Reef and it's sequel The Reef 2: High Tide. He is an elderly wise loggerhead sea turtle who trains Pi in standng up to Troy. He is voiced by Rob Schneider (who also voiced Bart & Eddie and many other characters in the movie). ''The Reef Nerissa is a grumpy and mysterious loner. The reef fish gossip that he's some kind of wizard, and the only fish who are still real close to him are the marlin trio Moe, Manny & Jack. One day Pi, and Dylan witness the turtle facing squid thieves trying to steal his blue pearl. Nerissa easily out wits the squids and recovers his pearl. When he sees the two witnesses, they both quickly leave. Nerissa later tends to Pi when Troy beats him up and forces Cordelia to accept the shark's pearl if he leaves Pi alone. Pi requests Nerisssa to help him fight Troy, but Nerissa refuses and Pi leaves. Later, after witnessing Pi scare off Bart & Eddie who were going to steal the turtle's pearl, Nerissa decides to train Pi. After a few days Pi gets frustrated and accidentally knocks Nerissa's blue pearl off the table. Nerissa reveals to Pi that he's like this because his wife was killed by fishermen and all Nerissa has left is the blue pearl he proposed to her with. Nerissa admits to Pi that he never agreed to teach him how to fight Troy, but how to defeat him. At the climax, Troy bashes Pi to a wall, causing rocks to fall on the fish, Nerissa rives to help but is whacked by Troy who then Threatens the turtles, life but the marlins distract the shark. When Nerissa asked what they were doin Moe replies "helping out an old fiend like we should've done a long time ago." After Pi defeats Troy, Nerissa thanks the marlins for helping him. Nerissa then gives Pi his blue pearl for him to propsee to Cordelia to which Pi does. Nerissa alone in his shipwreck lair.png|Nerissa alone in his shipwreck lair Nerissa facing Squids who are stealing his blue pearl.png|Nerissa facing Squid burglars who are trying to steal his blue pearl. Nerissa challenging the squids.png|"Beat it before you're calamari. I've got the sauce right here. I'm not afraid to use it." Nerissa retrieves his pearl from squids.png|Nerissa recovers his blue pearl from squid thieves Old Nerissa in his lair.jpg|Nerissa in his lair Learn to make the ocean work and size won't matter.png|"Troy is tiny compared to the sea. You learn to make the ocean work for you, and size won't matter." Nerissa making a whirlpool.png|"You get water dense enough, and it becomes a weapon." Nerissa showing the whirlpool technique to Pi.png|Nerissa showing the whirlpool technique to Pi Nerissa laughing.png Nerissa trains Pi outside the reef.png|Nerissa trains Pi outside the reef. Don't touch my pearl again.png|Nerissa reveals that his wife was killed by fisherman and all he has left of her is the blue pearl he proposed to her with Nerissa with Pi.jpg|"I'm not teaching you how to fight Troy. I'm teaching you how to ''defeat him!" Your sharkbait kid like it or not Nerissa .png|"You're shark bait, kid. Like it or not! And the reef's the hook!" Time you boys got the boot.png|"Time you boys got the boot!" Nerissa tosses a boot at bart & Eddie.png|Nerissa tosses the boot at Bart & Eddie Dylan & Nerissa subduing Bart & Eddie.png|Dylan & Nerissa subduing Bart & Eddie Troy threatening Nerissa.jpg|Troy threatening Nerissa Nerissa thanks the Marlins.png|Nerissa thanks the Marlins for saving him from Troy Nerissa hands Pi his blue pearl.png|Nerissa hands Pi his blue pearl to give to Cordelia Pi thanks Nerissa.png|Pi thanks Nerissa for the pearl Nerissa encouraging Pi to propose to Codelia.jpg|Nerissa encouraging Pi to propose to Cordelia ''The Reef 2: High Tide In the Sequel, Nerissa tells Pi that he can't defeat Troy on his own this time. The other fish must also defend the reef. Troy has Ronny, a dwarf shark disguise himself and sabatoge Pi's training with a talent show. When Pi confronts Nerissa about this, Nerissa suggests that Ronny perhaps "offers something you haven't like a chance to prove themselves." Pi retorts that he tried train them to which Nerissa responds "I suggested that you teach them to be the best they can be--not to be ''you." ''He then shows Pi an image of the legendary Sea Dragon, which those who control it must be worthy to command it. When Pi asks him if he's ever tried summoning the Sea Dragon, Nerissa responds "many times." Nerissa later goes to a mysterious cave and prays to become "prove to be worthy of your help." Later, Troy and his goons ambush Pi and the evil shark threatens the fish that he's gonna destroy the reef tomorrow and that "shame you're gonna miss it." Troy bares his teeth, but Nerissa arrives from behind Troy and uses a sandstorm to make Pi literally dissapear from the sharks. As Nerissa gives Pi some cure for his headache, they both see Bart & Eddie capturing Ronny when he's exposed as a shark and bring him to Pi. But Ronny remorsefully tells that Troy was forcing him and that he'll help Pi get Cordelia back from Troy. Pi, Nerissa, Bart and Eddie decide to give the remorseful dwarf shark a second chance. As the other fish try to prepare for the shark battle, Nerissa enters a mysterious volcano to summon the sea dragon, and mysterious powers flow around the turtle as he summons the mysterious dragon. At the climax, Troy subdues Pi but before he can kill him, Nerissa shows up with his powerful sea dragon and blasts the other sharks. But Troy sneaks up from behind the turtle and knocks him off the dragon, causing it to dissolve away. Troy then prepares to kill Nerissa but Pi throws a Water Ball at him, and Troy returns his attention to his sole nemesis and gives chase to him. After Troy is sent flying out of the sea, Nerissa congradulates Pi for becoming a true leader. Pi and the gang thank Nerissa for risking his life for all of them to which the turtle responds "It was my part to play." Nerissa then dances with the other fish, just as Ronny joins the party. Nerissa in the sequel.png Nerissa confronting Troy.jpg|Nerissa confronting Troy Confidence is like a pirate's crog.png|"Confidence is like a pirate's crog. Too much of it will make you lose your balance." You can't fight Troy on your own this time Pi.png|"You can't fight Troy on your own this time." The reef needs a leader.png|"What the reef needs is a leader, who can teach fish to defend it together." You are the leader of the reef you must believe in them.png|"You are the leader of the reef Pi. They believe in you. Now ''you must believe in them." Nerissa shows Pi an image of a sea dragon.png|Nerissa shows Pi an image of a mighty sea dragon. Nerissa summons a mysterious force .png|Nerissa summons a mysterious force I just hope I'll prove worthy Nerissa.png|"I just hope I'll prove worthy of your help." Nerissa gives Pi something for his headache after saving him from Troy's ambush.png|Nerissa gives Pi something to cure him after saving him from Troy's ambush. Mistakes made on both sides Nerissa.png|"There have been mistakes made on both sides." Nerissa asks Pi what he's gonna do with what he's learned.png|"The question for you Pi is, what're you gonna do with what you've learned?" Nerissa Bart & Eddie decide to give Ronny another chance.png|Nerissa, Bart & Eddie decide to give Ronny another chance. Nerissa enters the volcano cave .png|Nerissa enters the mysterious volcano cave to summon the sea dragon Nerissa gaining the powers of the sea dragon.png|Nerissa gains mysterious powers Nerissa summons the Great Sea Dragon.png|"GREAT DRAGON OF THE SEA, I SUMMON THEE!!!" Nerissa on a Sea Dragon.png|Nerissa uses the mighty Sea Dragon to blast away Troy's cronies Troy knocks Nerissa off the dragon, causing it to dissolve away.png|Troy knocks Nerissa off the Dragon, causing it to dissolve away. Troy prepares to kill Nerissa.png|Troy prepares to kill Nerissa Pi throws a waterball to save Nerissa.png|Pi throws a Water-Ball at Troy to save Nerissa. The Reef thanks Nerissa.png|The reef thanks Nerissa Pi and the gang happy to see Ronny return.png|The whole reef delighted with Ronny's return Category:Wise Heroes Category:Aquatic Heroes Category:Sea Creatures Category:Old Heroes Category:Animal Heroes Category:Partners in Training Category:Mentor Category:Loner Heroes Category:Reptilian Heroes Category:Wizards Category:Martial Artists Category:Sage Category:Heroes with Heightened Awareness Category:Masters Category:Male Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroes who had a secret past Category:Defenders Category:Sympathetic Heroes Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Mysterious Heroes Category:Wrathful Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Pure of heart Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Tritagonists Category:Failure-Intolerant Heroes Category:Summoners